TeraFied
by Shmeowzow
Summary: Tera is a fairy, and she hates vampires with a passion. They're nothing but vermin to her; but what happens when one makes her an offer she finds herself unable to refuse? Eric Northman/OC one shot. Rated M for content and language.


_I apologize in advance if you've only seen the show and haven't read the books, because I use some Charlaine Harris slang that you might not understand right off the bat, but will be able to pick up on._

_TeraFied, getting me higher_

_Put it inside_

_Set it on fire_

_-Static X, TeraFied_

Tera watched her best friend Lana with disgust written all over her features, as she danced with a really skeezy looking vamp that had a gaudy multi-colored Mohawk. _I can't believe I let her drag me here._ She thought, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her peach and lime daiquiri. She hated vampire bars. Loathed them. As fae, she only attracted unwanted attention from everyone who frequented them. All supes were unnaturally attracted to fairies, but vampires were especially susceptible to fae charm.

Since entering the bar she had turned down no less than 18 offers to dance, 28 sexual comments about her appearance, and 9 offers to buy her drinks. She was beginning to wonder why she ever went outdoors. After the song was over, Lana stumbled over to her friend. "Tera! Why aren't you dancing! You don't look like you're having fun at all!" Lana was a shifter, so things weren't as annoying for her as they were for Tera, who downed the rest of her drink and motioned to the bartender for another. "That's because I'm not having fun, Lana. I told you I didn't want to come." She said, icily. Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh poor pitiful me, I'm Tera, every vampire within a two mile radius wants to fuck me!" A couple of people in the bar overheard Lana, and laughed at her comment. "Honestly Tera, I don't see why you're even complaining." She grabbed her friend by the arm and began dragging her to the dance floor.

Tera fought back, trying to get back to the bar where her drink was waiting. "Let go of me!" She cried, kicking Lana in the shin to try and slow her down. It didn't work. "Shut up. Your drink will still be there when you're done. I doubt the bartender will let anyone take it; he was drooling all over you. Now come on, there are some dudes who want to dance with us."

Tera found it surprisingly easy to let loose once she got onto the dance floor with Lana. It had been so long since she had last gone out and the past couple of weeks had been very stressful, so she hadn't had the chance to go out in a while. There was a movement going on in the fairy community; some orthodox fairies were trying to make sure that the border between the fairy world and the mortal world would be closed off forever. Her family had been divided by her decision to stay in the mortal world with her friends. Tera was only 98, very young for an immortal, and the way she saw it, it wasn't her problem that a couple of fae royals with beef couldn't pull the sticks out of their asses. Her mother had been on her side, supporting her in her decision, but her father had all but disowned her.

She melted into her own world as one of her favorite Daft Punk songs came on, and began to dance with more intensity.

Eric watched Tera from across the room as she moved her body gracefully to the music. Supes were all around her, trying to get close enough to touch her, to dance next to her, or even just to smell her hair. He had been aware of her presence since she entered Fangtasia several hours ago, he could always sense a fairy. He found it very surprising that one would show up here, what with all the unwanted vampire attention a fae would attract. And attracting she was. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could smell her from here. Just the smell of a fairy was enough to get him hard. He rose to his feet and began making his way towards her. He would have her tonight.

Tera felt cold hands move their way down her waist and onto her hips, but barely took notice, still in her own world. A hard chest pressed against her back, and she could feel the person behind her matching the rhythm of her hips with their own. It was staring to turn her on. She reached behind her and took a fistful of the person's hair in her hand, pulling at it seductively. She had more than a bit of a buzz, and it was making her bolder than usual. When the song ended she turned around slowly, expecting a shifter or maybe even a human. What she found however, was a painfully attractive vampire; and not just any painfully attractive vampire, but Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia and sheriff of Area 5. She had never met him face to face before, but she had heard a lot about him; he was always stirring up trouble somewhere. She took a step back, repulsed by the presence of a vamp, and bumped into a couple on accident. They took no notice, however, because a new song was beginning and they were very into each other.

Tera glared at Eric with her pale violet eyes. "Get away from me, you fucking vamp." She spat up at him; she had to actually crane her head back when she was speaking to him because he was so much taller than she. "Fucking vamp?" He said, bringing a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Is that any way to speak to your sheriff?" She turned around, making her way back to the bar to avoid him. "I'm not a blood sucker like you, your 'Areas' and 'Sheriffs' hardly apply to me." She said, knowing that even though he was behind her he would hear what she had said over the music.

He was in front of her suddenly, blocking her path before she knew it, causing her to stumble backwards. Her drinks, it seemed, were catching up to her. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her before she could tumble to the sticky floor. "I'm very aware you're not a vampire." He lowered his mouth to her ear, flicking his tongue across it. "I know exactly what you are." He crooned softly. She shivered against him. Her thoughts buzzed around in her head. Lust, confusion, and burning anger. The fact that any vampire had what it took to turn her on infuriated her. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists, restricting her movement.

"Leave me alone! Lana!" She yelled for her friend, turning her head to the dance floor, looking for her. She spotted Lana in the very center of the floor, making out with the mohawked vamp she had been dancing with before. _Fuck._ She thought. _I'm too drunk to get away from this douche bag. And there's no way I'd be able to drive myself home anyways._ Tera managed to wrestle herself out of Eric's grip and made her way towards Fangtasia's exit, stumbling the whole way.

Eric caught her by surprise yet again by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She beat her fists on his back, causing the people around them to turn and stare. "Let go of me motherfucker!" She slurred, kicking and screaming to get out of his grasp. He scoffed, heading towards a door that said 'Staff only', then pushed it open and carried her into a hallway; and then through another door, which lead to yet another hallway. "You really thought I'd let you try to walk home, in this part of Shreveport? A fairy like you would get eaten alive if a vampire caught you alone. Literally." He said with condescension, and pushed another unmarked door open before dumping her in a heap on the floor.

She looked up at him, too dizzy to pick herself up. His perfect white skin glistened in the moonlight that shone in through the window; he looked like he was carved from stone. "I thought vampire's rooms didn't have windows." Tera slurred between giggles. Eric smiled down at her; he found her inebriation rather amusing. "This isn't my room. I don't live here at the club." His voice was softer now, no longer demanding like before. She rolled her eyes. "So this is what, your _fucking_ room?" She said, over enunciated the curse word. Eric continued smiling and laughed, and she saw his fangs catch the moonlight. For some reason the image chilled her; he looked predatory, and scary as hell.

"Something like that." Eric said, still standing over her with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. Tera's head began to hurt. She didn't want to be here. Or did she? As much as she liked being drunk, it had been a long time. Her thoughts were fuzzy and she wanted to go to sleep. She got up and tried to make her way around the large Nordic vampire to the door, but her feet wouldn't quit catching on the carpet and she kept stumbling. Eric took her by the shoulders and righted her, gazing into her eyes with his icy blue ones. She looked back into them, feeling dizzier than ever. His face was close enough to hers that she noticed he wasn't breathing. _Can't imagine why he'd need to..._ She reasoned, but it had never really occurred to her that vampires didn't, because she had never made a habit out of spending a lot of time with them.

"I fucking hate vampires." She hissed, trying to see how far she could push him, knowing he was one of the oldest in this area; but he didn't scare her. "You may fucking hate vampires", he whispered, his lips pressed gently up against her ear. "but after tonight I can promise you wont hate _fucking_ vampires." His comment caught her off guard for a split second, but it was enough for him to gain complete control of her. Taking her hair with one hand and her hip with the other, he pressed his stone cold his lips against hers roughly; she melted into him. _He's so cold, but it feels so good._ Her breath begun coming out in haphazard gasps; she heard 'Push It' by Static X come on in the club outside of the room, and lost control. It was one of her favorite songs to fuck to.

Tera took Eric's face in her hands and deepened the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down softly on it. He began nudging her in the direction of the bed, and she flicked her tongue against his fangs just hard enough to draw a little blood, sending him over the edge. Eric shoved her roughly down onto the bed, and began removing his own shirt. Tera grabbed his hips and brought them toward her, then started unbuckling his belt, bringing his pants down to his knees. She inhaled sharply when she realized he hadn't been wearing any underwear, and looked up at him with doe eyes. "You're crazy if you think that is going to fit inside of me." He grinned, and his fangs glinted in the moonlight once more; it didn't scare her this time, it brought forth a whole new burning desire within her that she'd never felt for anything nonliving before.

In a second he was on top of her, smothering her lips and neck with kisses that were cold and delicate, but somehow firm and demanding at the same time. She moaned softly, brushing her hand against his hardness, causing him to shiver violently. Eric brushed her skirt aside and moved her underwear out of the way, and Tera trembled, moaning loudly as he pushed himself all the way inside of her. He started his thrusts off slow, trying not to hurt or damage her frail body in any way. Arching her back, she tried to match his pace as he began to thrust faster. "Oh my God..." She stuttered, and she came for the first time. She found this rather surprising, since she'd been drinking, and even on her most sober of night's she was no easy woman to please. He picked her up with his hands under her knees, then shoved her back against the wall, and began pumping faster and harder than ever. He bent his lips down to her ear. "Say my name." He growled, quickening his pace even more. "Eric! Oh my God, E-eric!" She moaned his name louder and louder, matching her words to the pace of his thrusts. Her head fell forward against his shoulder and she closed her eyes in ecstacy. He was half mumbling half groaning words in his native language that she couldn't understand, and it turned her on that much more. His moans began to get louder and more frequent, and she knew he was getting close.

Tera reached backward and pushed them off of the wall, forcing him out of her. With a wicked grin on her face, she shoved his shoulders, nudging him down onto the bed. She mounted him and thrusted her hips downward, forcing him all the way in once more. He almost screamed, and exclaimed something in the language he had been using before when she took control, moving her hips to the music. His own hips bucked wildly and he arched his back. When she knew he was about to climax, she grabbed him by the hair and brought him to her. "Bite me, motherfucker!" She growled, throwing her head back to expose her sun-kissed neck. Eric groaned and sunk his fangs into her collarbone, causing Tera to scream out loud in both pain and pleasure; he flipped her over, continuing to thrust as he licked the sweet syrupy liquid blood off of her.

Finally he came, collapsing beside her; she was covered in sweat and panting, he however, was cold and dry. Eric took Tera in his arms and continued gently licking the blood from her shoulder, in more of an animalistic way than one of affection. She played with his pale golden hair to pass the time, his cool body comforting her hot and sweaty one. "I've never tasted a fairy before." He crooned, nuzzling into her neck. "And I've never fucked a vampire before." She wanted to stay with him for a little while longer, but knew she needed to go back; Lana would be worried.

Tera got up off of the bed and straitened her clothes, which had remained on the entire time, and Eric leaned on his shoulder, looking up at her expectantly. "So miss high and mighty fairy, will I see you in Fangtasia again?" He asked her, feigning disinterest. She smirked, hands on her hips. "Maybe." She said coyly, making her way to the door and opening it. "I still fucking hate vampires though." She said, shutting the door behind her and punctuating their time together; she loved getting the last word.

Tera made her way through the hallways Eric had carried her through and wove back into the crowd, keeping an eye out for Lana. _I may still hate vamps, _she thought, smiling to herself. _But fucking one was definitely nice._


End file.
